


The Sweetest Treat

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana and Angela plan out for the Overwatch Halloween party, with a little treat at the end. A HanaMercy Oneshot Halloween Special~





	The Sweetest Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, no there's no smut. But don't worry, that's only a few short months away. Enjoy the little tease~!

“Ah, Here’s that old thing” 

Angela retreated from her closet, having been digging through it for the past half hour while Hana sat on the bed, messing with one of her handheld consoles. She peeked up from what looked to be an intense Pokemon battle, and cocked an eyebrow up at the neatly folded up bag Angela proudly came out with. 

“What’s in the bag, Angel?” Hana asked, shutting the lid to her game and scooting up on the bed as Angela put it down. “It’s my old halloween costume I made… some number of years ago. I was always a Good Witch” Angela smiled a little proudly as she unzipped it. There was almost a smell of fabric softener that came with its opening, and Angela pulled out a big purple floppy hat, placing it on her head with a soft grin. Hana blushed a bit, but cracked a big smile as well. 

“How cute! It fits you, Angie!” Hana beamed as she started to pull out the rest of the good doctor’s costume. Angela took it by the shoulders out of Hana’s hands, and put it up to her body for comparison.

“I love going as a witch for halloween, I absolutely fell in love with the costume I made… I just hope i can still fit into it! I haven’t worn it in a few years…” Angela felt her cheeks heat up with the thought. Hana’s did a little brighter too, and she seemed to almost bounce with excitement. 

“Are you gonna try it on?” She asked, gleeful expectance bubbling in the gamer’s voice. 

Angela looked at the costume, then at Hana’s expression. She sighed as if she was being pestered, but kept a smile on her face. “Oh, alright~ I suppose I can” She bent down and kissed Hana on her nose. “Just for my Liebling” 

Hana chuckled a little, but smiled as Angela took the bag and her clothes, and walked into the bathroom with a sway of her hips to be a tease. Hana made a little ‘pfff’ noise, and crossed her arms while waiting for her angel to return. It didn't take as long as she thought it would, as a few moments after some rustling and clinking from Angela's belt against the tile floor, the door opened. Hana’s blush grew in intensity as Angela teased by stepping out from the darkness of the bathroom slowly, and put on her best pose, showing just how scandalous the costume really was, with it being a little more like a loincloth dress than an actual dress. 

Seeing Hana’s quite entranced expression, Angela smirked a little seductive smirk and made a little humming noise. “What do you think, hon?” She asked with a little bit of a purr, and Hana grinned right back at her. 

“Fits like a glove, babe” Hana complemented and got up from the bed to inspect the costume a little closer. Angela chuckled and let Hana go through the little motions, admiring the legging work and belt that would hold a spellbook and pouches should Anglea choose to bring them out. Hana even beamed at where it seemed a different set of Angela’s Valkyrie wings would fit. “Are you supposed to fly in this!?” Hana asked, a little more than shock leaving her voice. 

Angela felt herself smile just a little wider again. “I do have a pair of wings for it somewhere … I can be very… Dedicated, to my holidays” Angela said, although she sounded a bit bashful in admitting it. 

Hana just bubbled up in a grin and laughed. “That’s actually fuckin awesome Angie! Where are they?” She asked as she dove inside for the bag that the entire costume was in, and Angela chuckled. 

“They’re buried somewhere in my closet. I’ll have to find them if I really want to float around. But, I think I rather stay on my feet this Halloween” Angela said softly as she turned, grabbing Hana by her shoulders then smiling at her. She truly looked like a giddy child ready for trick or treating- well, apart from not wearing a costume. “And what is my favorite gamer going to dress up as this Hallow’s Eve?” Angela asked, getting close and nuzzling her nose just a little. Hana snickered and pulled back. 

“I dunno, Angie. I mean, I’ve done Halloween for parties and such before, but I usually did it with people who got my video game references” Hana said. “I don’t know if anyone would get them…” The gamer looked her endearing girlfriend up and down, and she almost started up another smile. “Well… Maybe I have some sort of idea?” 

“Oh? Do you now” Angela smiled softly, petting Hana’s hair for a stroke or two while she giggled in her throat. “Yeah. I think I do” Hana responded. “But I’m not telling you till the party!” 

Angela let her go as she started for a run out the door. “Where are you going, Liebe?” Angela laughed. 

“To the store~! You’ll see~” Hana giggled, shutting the door behind her. The doctor glanced to the alarm clock on her side of the bed, it showing 20:30 (8:30 PM). She shook her head and started to peel off her costume. Whatever her little bunny had in mind, she was willing to wait for in surprise. 

\---xoxox---

As the night of the Halloween party came around, hosted by Lena of course, Angela awaited Hana and her ‘surprise’ costume by the drink table. She had indulged herself in a glass of wine, leaning a bit against the wall. It was a bit sweeter wine than she was used to, but as it was halloween it was perhaps meant to be candy flavored. Angela did not quite mind the taste, swirling the drink around slightly in her glass as she eyed the rest of the party. Her friends were having fun and socializing with one another, letting loose in a completely different way than they normally do once duties were completed. It rought her a bit of joy, and she was wrangled into a few conversations, but no one really wanted to be all that friendly with their medical professional on hand besides Lena. This left the witch doctor alone on the wall, until she could see Hana peek in through the door. 

It was an adorable sight, the headband with fluffy bunny ears and fake whiskers stuck on her face with makeup, Angela almost wanted to laugh in glee. Evidently, Hana chose to dress up as exactly what Angela wanted to see, her little bunny with a cheerful grin. Hana came through the doors completely and made a beeline straight for Angela, making her last few steps a little saunter as she seemed taller. With closer inspection, Angela smiled in approval at Hana wearing pearly white heels. Good, she would not have to dip down that far to kiss her tonight. The gamer appeared to be wearing some form of suit and bowtie choker with her bunny costume, and before making it to Angela’s arms completely, Hana gave a turn and shook her hips, showing off the little tail sticking up from her shorts. 

That was it, Angela lost it. 

“My goodness, Liebe” Angela chuckled as Hana came back around, beaming with a huge smile.

“Aren’t I just a cutie, Angie~?” Hana beamed. “I figured, if you’re a witch, I could be your familiar~” 

The witch chuckled, and patted her little bunny on the head, and snuck a quick kiss on her forehead whilst the other party goers did not have eyes on them. “You’re the cutest rabbit I’ve ever seen, Darling” Angela complimented her, and Hana visibly blushed under the dim lights, but a smile remained on her face. 

“Thanks, Angie” Hana smiled brilliantly, and she hugged Angela tightly. “I spent forever trying to make sure it was absolutely perfect~” 

“Oh?” Angela raised her eyebrows with a cheerful smile, glancing into Hana’s soft brown eyes. “And what exactly do you have prepared” 

Hana’s soft little grin grew to a cheeky smile, full of mischief. “You gotta wait till we get back into the bedroom after the party for that, Mistress Ziegler~” Hana teased, drawing a little heart with the tip of her finger over the exposed part of Angela’s chest, sending a warm shiver across the doctor’s body. She hummed in subtle satisfaction, and briefly wrapped her free arm lower on Hana’s body by her hips. 

“And, what if your ‘Mistress’ told you, that she wants to see all of your little treasures sooner, hm?” Angela hummed, now looking up and down Hana’s body for any little secrets she may hold about her costume. Hana wagged her finger in front of her face, and tilted her chin up slightly to keep her eyes level with her own. “Ah ah~ No peaking, Doc” Hana smiled, letting go of Angela afterwards and shimmying away, covering up her own chest with her half suit coat. She twirled away, and sauntered her way to the front of the drink table to seemingly indulge her own self. Testing her glass with another little twirl, Angela figured she could partake in one more glass and followed, eager to witness more of Hana’s steady teasing. 

She was not disappointed. After Hana took what appeared to be a shot of sake supplied by Genji, she took to the dancefloor. Angela stood to the side with the remainder of her first glass, and simply watched as Hana’s body moved to the beat of the music with a few of the others who had been there for a little while. The doctor already knew that the talented soldier was quite light on her feet, and could dance no mater where she happened to be and to any beat, quite like Lucio. It was no wonder they were such good friends, but that was not quite what Angela’s mind was on about. Even in her costume, Hana moved so well and with such a fluidity, she almost seemed to really be teasing Angela even from this distance. With how Hana turned and gave Angela a flirtatious little wink, a flick of her hips to make that little tail wiggle, it almost seemed to be a challenge. A challenge that Angela of course was more than willing (to attempt) to accept. She placed her glass on the table behind her and almost eagerly joined her familiar on the dance floor, smiling and holding back some laughs as she tried to keep up with Hana. 

Before long, both of them were giggling and laughing with one another, neither really trying to dance well nor impress anyone, but rather having a good time. Which is what the party was mainly for to begin with. Pleased and enjoying the company of one another without giving off too much of a PDA vibe, The build up soon brought the slightly buzzed witch to desire a little more than laughs and little brushes of touches from dancing bodies. Sneaking her little familiar out the door, Angela pulled Hana along back to her quarters, just a bit earlier than the party was supposed to end in the first place. 

\---xoxox---

“Alright” Angela humed, sitting on her own bed and crossing her legs, leaning back just a little bit on her palms. A rather alluring position to be in, but she wanted to give off that vibe. “What has my little familiar have hidden away for the night, Hm?” 

Hana held back a giggle as she hung back by the door. In better light, Angela could see that she was also wearing pantyhose, from her heels all the way up her ‘shorts’ that were part of the ‘suit’. Also in this better lighting, Angela could tell that there was just a little bit more under that little costume than she could see before. The gamer took out something from each pocket, and slipped them on her wrists- fuzzy bracelets, and Angela cocked an eyebrow. She kept her mouth closed, and watched the display before her. “I think you’ll like what I have in store for you, Angie~” Hana said as she let that little coat slip off her shoulders, and much to Angela’s suspicion, the ‘top’ Hana had on was sleeveless. Hana let the garment fall to the floor with a soft shuffling noise. As she stepped closer, she slowly undid the button to her shorts, and let them slide to the floor while she stepped out of them. 

Much to Angela’s pleasure, and Hana’s glee, Not only was Hana wearing a bunny costume for halloween, she seemed to be Angela’s personal Playboy Bunny. Angela scooted further back on the bed while Hana crawled up over it, hovering over her witch and taking the floppy hat off. Angela helped keep her steady with hands to her hips, and Hana bent down to kiss the doctor sweetly, and for the first time that night Angela could taste the cherry lip balm and sake on her gamer’s lips. “Mm~ I think this is by far my favorite Halloween, Liebling” 

“Yeah? How so.” Hana murmured in suggestion, straddling Angela’s waist, pushing her shoulders down until she was completely flat on the bed, and the doctor felt a giggle float up her throat. 

“I’ve never had such a sweet treat at the end of my night”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween y'all! I'm a little late for people on the East coast and everywhere else, but here's a short lil Halloween fic for HanaMercy. Even the good doctor and little gamer have to have a fun with everyone involved. That doesn't mean they aren't having fun by themselves at the end though! I hope y'all enjoyed and had a safe Halloween!


End file.
